Hyuuga Hotel
by InoShikaCho
Summary: For most summer is a begining but for Ino Yamanaka it was the end of her perfect life. Her dad moved them to a new big city where they knew no one and the worst of all Ino needs a summer job and she finds one at the luxurious Hyuuga Hotel.Rating may chang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to post this for a while my sister and I came up with it when I still had no clue how to post stories but I figured now was a good time because right now I think we could use a few more summer fics. I hope people like it I should have more chapters posted soon if I get some reviews. This is Ino-cetric so if you don't like Ino or the pair ShikaIno for that matter don't read this. For those who decide to keep reading I would like to apologize here for the spelling and grammer mistakes I've made I spell checked 300 times but I'm sure I missed something.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto if I did the Sasuke Retrival Squad would have been a sucsess.**

* * *

"Good bye old house" Inoichi waved cheerfully as he drove the old family minivan away from the house where he and his daughter had lived for the past 12 years. "Ino wave good bye to the house." 

His 15 year old daughter Ino moaned in the backed seat. "Dad tell me why are we moving again?" she asked sitting up.

"Ino you know I lost my job here. I was lucky to find this new one in Konaha city. Look on the bright side at least I waited until you got out of school to move."

"Yeah big bright side now I get to miss going to camp with my friends" she rolled down her window getting one last glimpse of her old home "good bye home, good bye summer, good bye life."

As the house in the distance grew small Ino took out her ipod and put on her headphones to tune out her dad's talk radio. "Honey I'm glad you're being so mature about this" Inoichi said unaware that she couldn't hear him "I know I haven't told you yet but the apartment where we'll be staying is actually a bit more than I can afford on my current salary so you'll have to get summer job alright Ino. Ino? Are you listening?"

"Yeah sounds great dad" Ino said although she had no idea what her dad had just said. She turned her music up as she found one of her favorite songs. It always reminded Ino of her mom who had died two years ago, her father didn't like to admit it but that was one of the main reasons they were moving because everything there reminded him of her.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived in Konaha city. Ino was shocked at all the huge buildings; their old home had been on the outskirts of a fairly small town. They drove past skyscraper after skyscraper as they made their way to a tall apartment building. Ino grabbed the room key and made her way to the fifth floor. 

"582, 583, ah 584" she unlocked the door and walked in. It was a big apartment; there was a small kitchen area in one corner of the living room. There were two bedrooms, Ino quickly chose one that was painted almost entirely purple. Her dad came up shortly after carrying the suitcases. He put them down and said "so Ino do you like our new home?"

"Yeah it's pretty cool, but how'd you afford it?"

"I told you about that in the car, speaking of which now would be as good a time as any to start looking."

Ino had no idea what he meant "looking for what?"

"A summer job" with those three words Ino's picture of a perfect summer came crashing down. This meant no trips to the beach or long days at the mall.

"I told you in the car that I couldn't afford this place on my current salary so you need to get a job you said it was fine earlier."

"Well you…I urhg I hate my life!" she said storming into her new room and slamming the door.

* * *

A while later, Ino wasn't quite sure how but her dad had somehow got her to go look for a new job. She had gone through the want adds in the paper and made a list of the jobs that wouldn't be that horrible. She had gotten on the bus for her first time ever which made her a bit nervous, all the jobs were too far to walk but most were in the same general area so she might not have to take the bus again. 

"Ok number one, pet grooming 42 Maple Street…where the heck is Maple Street?" she looked at the list, she had no idea where any of these places were.

"Do you need some help?"

Ino looked up. An extremely cute boy with hair in a spiky ponytail that defied the law of gravity was talking to her. Normally Ino didn't talk to strangers but he seemed nice enough "yeah I'm new here; I have no idea where anything is do you?"

"I might be able to help but first so we're no longer talking to strangers I'm Shikamaru Nara" he said holding out his hand.

Ino smiled "I'm Ino Yamanaka" she said shaking his hand.

"Cool, so where are you trying to get Miss Yamanaka?" he sat down next to her.

"Call me Ino, I'm trying to get to Maple Street or any of these places really" she said showing him her list.

He looked at the list "well Ino you happen to be in luck as I know where all of these places are. I could give you directions or would you like a personal tour guide?"

Ino giggled "directions are fine."

"Ok then, to get to Maple Street your going to want to stay on this bus until it gets to1st Avenue" he continued giving very detailed directions like "the jewelry store is right across from the pizza place that smells like old shoes" so that after a while Ino felt as though she knew the city herself.

"Thanks Shikamaru I really needed the help" she said looking at the directions he had written on the list.

"No problem, hey I think this is your stop" Ino looked up. It was indeed her stop. She walked to the front of the bus she noticed Shikamaru had followed. "My stop too" he explained. Ino looked at the exit nervously, getting on had been easy enough but getting off on the other hand...

Shikamaru seemed to notice this "never been on a bus before?"

Ino shook her head "don't worry I'll get off first so if you slip I'll catch you."

Ino wasn't sure. She didn't know if she could trust this guy, but something in his voice made her nod. Shikamaru got off easily and stood there waiting for her. She gulped and took the first step 'that wasn't so bad' she thought as she took the next step. Unfortunately for Ino someone who was getting impatient pushed her slightly making her lose her balance.

"AHH!" she shrieked closing her eyes. She waited for the ground to come but it didn't.

"I said I would catch you didn't I?" Ino opened her eyes to meet Shikamaru's deep hazel ones. Shikamaru was holding her and telling the bus driver she was fine. He put her down although part of her didn't want him to let go 'what am I thinking? He's a total stranger…who may have just saved my life, no I can't think like that I barely know the guy eep here he comes what do I do, what do I do?' Ino thought as Shikamaru walked over to her.

"Ino are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I dropped my bag on the bus. My dad is so going to kill me if I lost it."

"Don't worry I went and got it for you" he handed her bag to her.

"Thanks" she took the bag and realized she was blushing.

"No problem. I'll see you around Ino" he waved and walked off.

"Yeah I'll see ya around" she said after he already left. Ino stood there in a daze. She shook her head "I gotta get going I have seven interviews" she said to herself. Thanks to Shikamaru's directions she got to the pet grooming business in less than five minutes.

She walked in and talked briefly to the owner until she remembered she was allergic to cats.

Thanks to the directions she found the first six places easily but none were right for her. She was about to give up hope of ever finding a summer job but she figured one more interview wouldn't kill her. The last job was at a place called the Hyuuga Hotel 'sounds familiar' she thought 'maybe I stayed there once on vacation, oh well it's my last hope'.

* * *

When she got to the hotel she stopped and stared. It was incredible. It was made of white marble with gold doors and windows with far too many stories to count. "Wow" Ino wasn't sure if they would even let her into a place like this, she wasn't really wearing what she'd consider to be fancy clothes, a purple tank top with pink polka-dots and light blue Capri pants. "Well no use standing out here" Ino said to herself as she decided to go in for the interview 'it wouldn't be too bad to work at a place like this'. 

She walked in through the revolving door to see a huge lobby with lavish decorations and expensive looking furniture. Two boys walked by carrying several suitcases one had spiky blond hair and the other had black hair that was tinted blue "um excuse me" Ino tried to get their attention but they didn't even notice her. 'Maybe this was a bad idea' she thought.

"Hey long time no see" Ino turned and saw Shikamaru walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work here" he pointed at his uniform "I thought I might see you here this place was last on your list right?"

"Yeah the other interviews didn't go so well, but I was able to find them all thanks to the directions. So um where's the manager's office?" Ino asked looking around.

"I'll escort you to your interview if you want" Shikamaru offered, Ino nodded, "ok there are a few ways we can get there it's just across the lobby but I often find walking all that way to be tiresome so I prefer luggage cart."

Ino wasn't sure what he meant by this. He took her hand and grabbed a passing empty luggage cart; he then helped her up onto the cart and stood on the back hanging on. "Please keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times, our current destination Tsunade's office."

"Are we allowed to do this?" Ino didn't want to get in trouble before she was even hired.

"Yeah it's perfectly fine, takeoff in five, four, three, two, one!" Shikamaru pushed off a wall and they zoomed down a ramp and across the lobby. Ino giggled loudly as they stopped about twelve feet from where they began. Shikamaru helped her off and someone was heard clapping near them. Ino looked up at a tall blond woman with a chest that couldn't be natural.

"Impressing a new girl? Shikamaru you always seem to go for the blonds" the woman said.

Shikamaru took a bow and said "thank you for the standing ovation lady Tsunade but actually Ino" he gestured at Ino who bowed "is here for a job interview I told you earlier that she might be coming."

"Aw yes, come on in Ino, you two pineapple head" Tsunade said holding open the door to her office.

Ino entered as did Shikamaru who protested "for the billionth time my hair is not pineapple shaped nor is it shaped like any other food for that matter."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care" Tsunade closed the door and went over to her impressively large desk and sat down behind it "please have a seat" she said pointing to two large armchairs, Shikamaru sat in one and Ino followed suit.

"So Ino is it?" Ino nodded "You want a job here do you?"

"Yes mam I don't have any experience in the hotel business though" Ino admitted.

"All righty then you got the job, now that that's out of the way do you have _it_ with you Shikamaru?" Ino was stunned had she heard right.

"Yup got it yesterday after work" Shikamaru took what looked like a game-boy out of his pocket.

"Good give it here" Shikamaru tossed it to her.

"Um miss did you say I got the job?" Ino noticed that the manager wasn't really paying attention to her anymore.

"Huh what? Oh yeah job's yours here's a uniform and badge you start tomorrow" Tsunade handed Ino a uniform and name tag with one hand playing the game with the other "Shikamaru show her the candy counter area where she'll be working."

Shikamaru ushered Ino out of the manager's office. "Wait a second, what is my job? She kinda forgot to tell me that part."

"You're the new candy counter girl" Shikamaru said simply.

He took her over to the other side of the lobby. There was a desk there with selves of candy and magazines behind it, on the desk was a cash register and a little sign that said closed. "You'll work here; basically you sell candy and magazines to people who want them" Shikamaru explained.

"What do I do now?"

"I'd suggest go home take a nap and come back here early tomorrow refreshed and ready to go, or you could hang out here four another five or six hours doing nothing, but you probably wouldn't want to do seeing as you'd be doing it for free whereas I'm paid to do that" Shikamaru leaned on the desk.

Ino giggled "tell me are you always this funny?"

"No I just have a natural charm that women can't resist, I see you've fallen pray to it too."

"Hey" Ino hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow hey, see you're already hitting on me" he said smirking at her "and remember you should be grateful to me."

"Why?"

"I saved your life earlier remember?"

"The bus thing, you call that saving my life? Well I guess it could have been bad if you weren't there, tell you what for being my knight in shining armor I'll give you a token of my affection."

"I'm not really big on the whole token thing…how about a kiss instead?" Shikamaru said this very casually as if he were asking her for the time.

Ino wasn't sure if she should, he seemed really nice and she liked him a lot but she thought he might be joking and Ino had never kissed a guy before and she thought that maybe this was her chance. "Okay but close your eyes" Shikamaru did so. Ino took a deep breath she put her face close to his closed her eyes and…

"_SOS Please someone help me"_ sang Ino's cell phone. This caused them to both open their eyes. Ino quickly pulled away and reached into her bag. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hi dad really bad timing. Uh ha uh sure dad bye" she hung up sighed and turned to Shikamaru "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru waved as she left alone and un-kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those who wanted them to kiss I just thought it was a bit too early in their relationship for that but it will happen! eventually. This was originally supposed to be a Naruto version of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody but I'm taking it in a diferent direction now. See if you can guess who the bell hops were, Shikamaru's job is being a bell hop too. I'm going to introduce more Characters next chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter went a bit slow I wasn't sure how to end it and it kept going and going and going. **

**Remenber Reviews make updates come faster and they make me very happy!**

**To those who flame a poem for you:**

**_Flamer Flamer on the wall _**

**_whose the cruelest of them all?_**

**_When I check for reviews so nice_**

**_All I get is hurtful spite_**

**Ok so the rhyming is kinda messed up but that's the best I could do on short notice.**


	2. A Day of Firsts

**AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had a huge writers block and this took me forever to finish, I've been having a hard time getting to a computer that will let ne go on fanfic (the stupid computers at school have the site blocked) and what's worse I won't be able to updat or do anything this weekends cuz my annoying cousins are coming and I have to play with them all day! But I'm finaly closing the pole! My new story is...ANIME HIGH! I'm co-writing it with my sister and we'll try to have it up by spring break.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto if I did there would be way more kissing scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Interviews with the hotel crew (warning no actual interviews will take place in this chapter)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP!!!

Ino sat up and yawned, she reached over to her bedside table and turned off her annoying alarm. She looked around confused 'This isn't my house' then she remembered 'oh yeah dad moved us to the city and ruined my life.'

She got up and picked out an outfit to wear, she paused remembering "oh yeah I had to get a stupid job at some dumb hotel.' Moodily she looked at her uniform which she had thrown on the floor the day before; she picked it up and dusted it off. Moaning she put it on, she looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn't so bad she thought, the light blue shirt and plaid green miniskirt fit her style perfectly. There was also a bright green vest and a navy blue tie, she put on the tie but ignored the vest.

A knock came at her door, "Yes?" she replied trying to find earrings that went with her outfit.

"Ino there's a boy here for you" said her father's voice.

"A boy?" she asked herself quietly "uh tell him I'll be right out."

'I wonder who it is' she thought as she decided on a pair of small sapphire studs. She walked out of her room to see her dad talking to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru why are you here?"

He turned around "oh hey Ino, I came to pick you up."

She was confused "why?"

"You know for work, I figured you wouldn't want to take the bus again" he said shrugging.

"Oh well that's very nice but I was planning on…" she trailed off, she had been planning on somehow getting her dad to take her to work, and no way was she riding that bus again.

"Oh well that's too bad because I picked up some donuts on my way here and-" Ino cut him off; donuts were her favorite morning junk food.

"Bye dad!" Ino yelled grabbing Shikamaru and running out of the apartment. Ino ran all the way to the parking lot before she stopped, once there she paused and caught her breath, Shikamaru was doubled over panting.

"Wow….I think you broke the sound barrier" he said standing up.

"Where's your car?" Ino asked looking around.

"It's not exactly a car" he said walking over to a black motorcycle.

Ino's eyes almost popped out of her head "you have a motorcycle?!?!?"

"Yeah, well actually it's my dad's but he doesn't really have much use for it anymore so now it's mine" he said grabbing a helmet and tossing it to Ino. She caught it then remembered the reason she had agreed to this "okay I'll ride with you on one condition…..where are the donuts?"

"You stay focused don't you?" Shikamaru said chuckling.

"Yup now where are they?" Ino said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right here" Shikamaru pulled a box of donuts out of the air.

"How'd you do that?" Ino asked grabbing the box and inspecting its contents.

"Magic, now come on you don't want to be late do you?" he said grabbing another helmet. Ino had her donuts so she didn't care if anything else made sense, she walked over to the motorcycle and paused "um…."

Shikamaru looked at her briefly and sat on the seat "come on it's no big deal."

Ino sat behind him awkwardly.

"If you want to hold on to me it's fine" Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru tightly. They were off, Shikamaru started going at about 30 miles an hour but he decide he'd have some fun with Ino. He slammed the gas and they took off, Ino screamed at the top of her lungs and clung tightly to Shikamaru he chuckled and pulled to a stop. Ino started giggling wildly.

"Do that again!" she said through her laughter.

"That would be kind of pointless seeing as we're already here don't you think?" he said pulling of his helmet. Ino looked around to see they were in the hotel parking lot. "Oh" she said taking a big bite of a donut she had somehow kept in her hand during the ride. Shikamaru laughed "come on we better get inside."

Ino straightened her tie and walked into the building with Shikamaru following her lead. They paused at the spinning door which was doing just that and spinning out of control.

"What the heck?" Ino stood watching it go around and around.

A voice came from the door as Shikamaru stopped next to Ino "Shikamaru stop this stupid thing!"

"Naruto is that you in there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes it's me; I got stuck in here and can't get out. Sasuke is trying to stop the door on the other side but I don't think it's working" said the door.

"Okay hang on" Shikamaru looked at the door for a minute then made a strange circle with his hands and closed his eyes, he stood there not moving for a minute then his eyes snapped open, "okay I've got an idea, Ino hand me a jelly-filled donut."

"Is this really the time?" Ino asked confused.

"Yes now is perfect" Ino gave him a big jelly-filled donut which he tossed at the side of the door. The jelly went everywhere making the door frame super sticky; slowly the door came to a stop. On the other side someone could be seen falling out of the door.

"I think it's safe now" Shikamaru went in, Ino followed they were yet again in the giant hotel lobby. A blond boy was being helped up by a hot looking raven haired boy.

"Hey guys, how'd you get stuck in the door Naruto?" Shikamaru said walking over to them.

The blond boy stood up and turned around to face Shikamaru, he was cute too Ino noticed. Both the blond and the raven haired boy were wearing the hotel uniforms, the Raven haired boy had the same light blue shirt, as did the blond, he was also wearing the vest but the blond was not, the blond also instead had his tie tied around his head like a bandana.

"It wasn't my fault" the blond was talking to Shikamaru "Sasuke teme and I were trying to fix the door so it would be automated."

"But I did that last week" Shikamaru glancing at the jelly covered door.

"Yeah, well we kinda broke it so we were trying to fix it but it started spinning while I was inside and Sasuke tried to make it stop but it just spun faster and that's when you showed up" the blond, Naruto said this all in one breath.

"Okay then" Shikamaru said, he remembered Ino was there "guys this is Ino Yamanaka, she's the new candy counter girl. Ino this is Naruto" the blond smiled "and Sasuke" the raven haired kid nodded.

Ino smiled "nice to meet you" there was a bit of an awkward silence before Ino remembered she had the donut box "Donut?"

Naruto immediately grabbed the biggest donut he could find and stood there eating it happily a large grin on his face, Sasuke took a donut and twirled it on his finger before taking a bite then continued to twirl it.

"Sasuke teme why do you always have to try to look so cool?" Naruto said annoyed, he had tried and failed to spin his donut the way Sasuke was spinning his.

"Hn" Sasuke said taking a bite of still spinning donut.

"Is that all you can say?" Naruto was still annoyed.

"Well I don't well to look like a slob and talk with food in my mouth" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who had been doing just that.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" said a man with straight neatly parted blacked hair who was wearing the full hotel uniform complete with forest green blazer and small black sunglasses. The three boys chorused "yes Ebisu-sama."

The man, Ebisu looked at Ino "you must be the new candy counter girl, Ino right?" Ino nodded "well then you should get over to your station soon for your shift, oh by the way all new employees work the nightshift, good luck with that now get to work" he walked back to the main desk to assist some new guests.

"Who was that?" Ino asked as she Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke headed over to the candy counter.

"That was Ebisu, he acts like the manager but he isn't but Tsunade prefers to let him deal with guest and other stuff so he's like the sub-manager I guess" Shikamaru said leaning against the counter.

"Worst of all it's impossible to get him fired. We've tried uh, how many times is it now?" Naruto mused grabbing another donut.

"About a million times" said Sasuke.

"Do I really have to work the night shift?" Ino moaned slumping over her desk a bit.

"Yeah but don't worry all of us have the night shift too, and I think Tenten also has it and this shift so you won't be lonely" Shikamaru replied.

"Does that mean you guys are new too?"

"Nope, I'm on the night shift because I need the extra cash, Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand..." Shikamaru smirked and trailed off.

"Wait why do you guys have the night shift?" Ino asked as she swatted Naruto's hand away from the merchandise.

"Well if you screw up you get put on probation and have to take the night shift" said Sasuke "but I am not on probation a certain some one is making me take the shift with him because he's afraid the "monsters" will get him."

"I am not!!" yelled Naruto defensively.

"So you're the one on probation" Ino said examining a candy bar.

"Yeah, well actually I'm on double secret probation but like Ebisu I am 100 un-fire-able" Naruto said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Well you see it's a long story and I'm not sure I have the strength to tell or remember it, I may need something to help me refresh my memory" he said eyeing the candy. Ino sighed and gave him a candy bar.

"Okay when I was a baby I got left here by my parents, they also left this huge check with like 73 zeros after the 1, the check is supposed to give me a job and room here for life so that's my story" Naruto said happily munching the candy bar.

'Wow I would never have guessed his parents just left him here' Ino thought.

There was a small dining noise that interrupted Ino's thoughts, it was the elevator. The door opened to reveal a girl with bubblegum pink hair in a ridiculously sparkly red mini dress. Standing beside her was a girl with chocolate hair in two buns on her head who was carrying so many suitcases it looked like her back might break. The pink haired girl exited the elevator and said "Tenten you can just take those up to my suite."

The brown haired girl complained "but Sakura we were just there, why couldn't you have mentioned that there?"

"Because I forgot now take them back up chop, chop" said the pink haired girl, the other girl sighed and pushed the elevator button. The sparkly girl walked over to the candy counter.

"Candy please and a copy of my magazine" she said to Ino.

"Um okay….which candy do you want?" Ino asked nervously.

"Uh the same kind I always get duh, oh wait I don't know you what happened to the other candy girl?" the pink haired girl said looking at Ino.

Shikamaru answered "she had a nervous breakdown so now Ino works here."

The pink haired girl took a minute to process what Shikamaru said then turned to Ino "Oh well then, my name is Sakura Haruno, heiress to the Haruno cosmetic and medical product lines and I live here in one of the penthouse rooms."

"Actually three of them" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Uh nothing" he said nervously waving his hands a bit.

"Anyways I live here so you should listen to me, as long as you do whatever I say we should be good friends" Sakura said smiling a bit too much, her eyebrows went together briefly as if thinking about something "you know I don't really feel like candy anymore, I think I'll go back up to my sweet, see you guys later" and with that she flounced off to the elevator.

Sasuke turned to watch her go then turned to face the others with a dreamy sort of look on his face.

"Uh oh Sasuke's having an 'I'm in love with Sakura moment'" Naruto said observing the raven haired boys expression.

Sasuke's face reverted to normal as he snapped "I am not you dobe!"

Naruto and Sasuke began to have a heated argument while Ino sweat dropped and Shikamaru ignored them. The elevator sounded and the girl who had been carrying Sakura's bag up and down the hotel walked out rubbing her right shoulder and muttering under her breath. She had chocolate brown hair in two buns on the top of her head with a couple loose strands coming down and mixing with her bangs, she wore the typical hotel uniform minus the vest and instead of the normal kaki pants she was wearing camo style pants. She turned when she heard the noise of Naruto and Sasuke arguing and came over as Ino observed her trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible. Shikamaru noticed where Ino was staring and waved to the brown haired girl.

"Hey Shika-kun and new girl I don't know" she said as she sidestepped the still scuffling Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and I work here now" Ino said.

Naruto chose this moment to loudly wail "Okay fine Sasuke You don't love Sakura now get off me you smell like gym socks" Sasuke had his foot right in front of Naruto's face which may have had something to do with his outburst. Sasuke let him up and the blond moved a few feet away. The brunette and Shikamaru completely ignored this while many of the guests were sending strange looks their direction.

"Hey Ino I'm Tenten I'm a bellhop Like Shika-kun and the battling buffoons" she said gesturing to Sasuke and Naruto who were now fighting because a certain blond accidentally spit their gum in Sasuke's hair.

"So do they fight a lot?" asked Ino who kept hoping some one would make them stop attracting so much attention to that particular corner of the lobby.

"Yeah but I can see Ebisu's forehead vein throbbing from here so Tenten I think we should break them up and get back to work" Shikamaru said Tenten nodded. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and did some weird pinch thing on him and he passed out, Shikamaru picked the unconscious boy up and flung him over his shoulder as Tenten did the same thing to Sasuke but instead of pinching him she just punched his lights out.

Ino took a deep breath hoping the rest of her day would be less fun filled. After 6 hours, which felt a whole lot more like 12, Ino got her break. She staggered to a couch in the middle of the lobby and dropped on to it. She sighed thinking 'well this hasn't been the worst day ever although I think the cash register hates me' she looked over at the vile contraption and could have sworn it was glaring at her. She sighed figuring it was just the stress of the move getting to her. She put her arm over her face to block the light, she sat for a while thinking of her old home, the house she grew up in gone, her old school now a memory, and her friends, there was Mara and Hana and her best friend ever Kimiko. Ino fought back tears as she remembered her old life but her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. She looked up and saw Shikamaru standing over her handing her some M&Ms, smiling she took some and he sat next to her.

"So thinking about stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, just about my old town and friends but I think I'm fine, that's behind me and I need to move on" she said wishing her friends faces would disappear.

"Not really" Shikamaru said looking at the high hanging chandelier Naruto was trying to polish, "they're still your friends right? So you don't need to let go if you don't want to."

Ino smiled as Naruto hit the ground with a thud "I guess you're right" she scooted closer to Shikamaru. He didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't mind, Ino leaned against his shoulder a bit but caught herself 'what am I doing I barley know this guy' she thought but she couldn't make herself move away. Shikamaru started moving next to her so she took the opportunity to move away slightly, Shikamaru stood up saying "I better get back to work, but Ino there's something bothering me."

"What?"

"You still owe me a kiss from yesterday" he said not smugly but there was a trace of a smile on his face. Ino blushed a bit then jumped up off the couch "wow look at the time gotta get back to work!" she rushed to the candy counter but tripped on the steps and started to fall backwards expecting to bang her head on the couch she had just almost leapt over but the impact didn't come, instead she felt strong arms around her and then lips against hers. Her eyes opened in surprise Shikamaru quickly pulled away, gave her a small pat on the head and walked off leaving Ino in shock, that had been her first kiss and she thought she had seen fireworks briefly in her head before she opened her eyes.

"Um are you okay?" a small voice asked.

"Huh?" Ino looked and saw a girl who was a little shorter than her with long black hair with violet highlights, her eyes were lilac colored, she was wearing a light purple shirt with lacey edges and flowered denim jeans. 'She must be a guest' Ino thought she realized her face was bright red "uh yeah I'm fine" Ino rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little too loudly.

"You're a new employee aren't you?" the girl asked, Ino nodded, "I'm Hinata Hyuga my dad owns the hotel are you Ino the new candy counter girl?"

"Uh yeah its nice to meet you" said Ino shaking her hand before registering what Hinata had said "your dad owns this hotel?!?"

"Yup so my cousin and I get to live here" Hinata said smiling kindly.

"Well I better get back to work before something else happens to me, see you later" Ino said Hinata waved and walked off to help Naruto up who had just fallen from the chandelier…again. Ino was a bit dizzy and had to lean on the counter to steady herself, in one day she had started a new job, saved 2 of her fellow employees from the evils of the revolving door, had her first kiss, and she still had the night shift a head of her 'this is going to be a long summer she thought as she went back to her war with the cash register.

* * *

**AN: The cash register is possessed!!!!!! Oh and Ino kissed Shikamaru, there was no tongue just fireworks which is totaly sweet! **

**Inner me: I love romance -sighs-**

**Me: Hey aren't you like the anti-me or something?**

**IM: Uh yeah why?**

**Me: well then you should hate romance cuz I love it.**

**IN: No that's not how it works.**

**ME: Then everything I know is a lie!! -has nervous break down and rolls while holding legs in fetal position and sucking thumb-**

**IM: Okay while she freaks out I'll do the flamer warning I guess**

**If you flame I WILL SEND ATTACK PENGUINS TO YOUR HOUSE TO SMASH YOUR MAILBOX!!!!!**

**If you review nicely the penguins will bring you cookies, ice-cream and pie, unless it's Namine cuz you plus ice-cream means bad things.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
